FIB Buffalo
O Bravado FIB Buffalo é um Buffalo modificado com um veículo de perseguição federal pelo Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB) no ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' e ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Design GTA IV O FIB Buffalo se baseia no 2006-2010 Polícia Dodge Charger, e como com a maioria dos carros algumas coisas foram alterados e reorganizados. Mais notavelmente as luzes traseiras, faróis e placa traseira foram alteradas; também o para-choque dianteiro tem algumas semelhanças para o Ford Mustang 2005-2009. Apesar do fato de existirem anúncios do Buffalo em torno da cidade, a versão civil do carro não está disponível no ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' e ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned''. ''No entanto, em Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' possui tanto um Buffalo civil e um Police Stinger. Tal como acontece com a maioria dos veículos de polícia em GTA IV, o sistema do FBI Buffalo do computador tem acesso completo ao banco de dados LCPD, permitindo que o jogador use o carro para o Most Wanted e missões secundárias de Vigilante. Como acontece com qualquer outro veículo de segurança pública, o jogador não pode ouvir estações de rádio civis, levar o veículo a um Pay'n'Spray, ou Car Wash, ou completar missões que envolvem reunião com os criminosos. O FIB Buffalo só é visto em missões específicas, ou quando o jogador atinge um nível desejado de pelo menos quatro estrelas ou ativa um cheat code. GTA V Em Grand Theft Auto V, o FIB Buffalo parece o mesmo que em GTA IV, no entanto, mais luzes interiores foram adicionados à parte dianteira e traseira do carro. Performance GTA IV e GTA V Desempenho suave, mas potente o FIB Buffalo confere-lhe uma grande sensação de motor, sobrealimentação. Tem um motor muito forte que também fornece energia suficiente para acelerar fora a maioria dos carros no jogo. A velocidade máxima é relativamente alta, também, no entanto, a caixa de 5 velocidades podem, às vezes sinto que limita isso um pouco. O Buffalo fornece proteção bastante moderada de ataques de armas de fogo ou danos acidente, ao contrário da "forte sonoridade". Graças a tração traseira, o Buffalo pode sobresterçar em alguns momentos (sendo ideal para drifts), em outros, especialmente em alta velocidade, o carro tem um subesterçamento em conjunto de um sobresterçamento, e dá uma sensação equilibrada, que difere da maioria dos muscle cars americanos. Este carro também anda excepcionalmente bem, quando dirigido em terreno acidentado / montanhoso, a suspensão macia sentimento mantém o nível de carro e às vezes salta sempre assim ligeiramente. Fib_badges.png|Adesivos no vistos no Buffalo e no FIB Buffalo 1000px-FIB_Buffalo_Nice.png|Niko num FIB Buffalo fibbufallo.jpg|Dodge Charger onde o FIB Buffalo e o Buffalo são baseados. FIB-GTAV-Front.png|Um FIB Buffalo no GTA V Aparições em missões GTA IV *To Live and Die in Alderney TLAD *Bat Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace *When The Blue Are Down TBoGT *Going Deep GTA V *Lamar Down GTA Online Hack and Dash Curiosidades thumb|Padrão de luzes azuis e vermelhas na frente e traseira do FIB Buffalo. *O FIB Buffalo tem dois conjuntos de luzes de emergência azul e vermelho (um conjunto na grelha frontal, outro no pára-brisa traseiro), enquanto os carros da LCPD usam branco e vermelho. Vermelho e azul são ilegais para uso como cores de emergência carro em Liberty State (Estado de Nova York, isso explica por que LCPD / NYPD carros têm luzes vermelhas e brancas), que pode ser deduzido que, como o FIB Buffalo é um carro federal, é isento das leis do estado. *Este é o transporte de escolha para os agentes do FIB. Os agentes da NOOSE também irão utilizar este veículo. Quando o jogador está sendo caçado pela polícia, os agentes do FIB virão armados com M4 e MP5 (Em TBoGT, eles usam umas sub-metralhadora SMGs. Eles são os NPCs apenas com a capacidade de disparar o SMG assalto pela janela de um veículo). Se o jogador obter um FIB Buffalo, eles podem usar para passar por cabines de pedágio sem pagar passagem, soar as sirenes e fazer motoristas encostarem e também para acessar o computador da polícia para capturar os criminosos, como em outros veículos da polícia. *Se você dirige um FIB Buffalo durante um nível de procurado, o scanner a polícia não irá reconhecer o FIB Buffalo e a marca Bravado, em vez disso, você vai ouvir o scanner sair, mas sem voz. Onde Achar GTA IV e DLC(s) *Uma maneira fácil de obter é para ir para o littlelacysurprisepageant.com página no computador safehouse Algonquin e espere até que eles enviam uma equipe FIB. Se eles enviam uma equipe NOOSE, recarregue o jogo e tente novamente. Quando enviar uma equipe FIB, apenas sair da casa, matar a polícia, e estacioná-lo. *Um FIB Buffalo também pode ser gerado através de um código da fraude pelo telefone (227)-555-0100 sobre o jogador do telefone. Isso funciona tanto em GTA IV e seus pacotes de expansão. *Se você usar o código da fraude e obter um 4 estrelas de procurado a polícia vai enviar equipes do FIB. Isso também funciona se chama Luis Henrique para um Buffalo regular. Uma vez que um 4 estrelas queria nível é obtido, equipes FIB será despachado. *Se o jogador dirige um ao redor da Safehouse Bohan, vários podem desovar. Isso também aplica para Algonquin e Alderney. (TBoGT) *Eles aparecem cerca de metade do tempo se o jogador ganha um 4 estrelas de procurado por invasão da pista do Francis International Airport. GTA V *Estacionados próximos aos satélites em Grand Senora Desert entre as 10:00 e 11:00 da manhã. Próximo do carro fica cientistas e federais. Categoria:Carros Categoria:Polícia Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Serviço Público Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Veículos Policiais